mundonickfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bob Esponja
studios |image = SP-Logo.png |caption = English Logo |Título = Bob Esponja |Género = Animación, Comedia, |Creado por = Stephen Hillenburg |Voces de = Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, |País de origen = Estados Unidos |Episodios = }} Bob Esponja es una serie de televisión Estados Unidos de dibujo animado|. | image = SP-Logo.png | caption = Inglés Logo | title = Bob Esponja | Genre = Animation, Comedy, | Created by Stephen Hillenburg = | = Voices of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, | Country of Origin = USA | Episode = }}'SpongeBob''is a series of U.S. television cartoon | . Actualmente es una de las Nicktoons más vistas de Nickelodeon. Today is one of the Nicktoons Most viewed Nickelodeon. En el 2007, fue nombrada por TIME como uno de los más grandes programas de televisión de la historia. In 2007, was named by TIME as one of the greatest television shows in history. A pesar de que su canal original es Nickelodeon, ''Bob Esponja es ahora transmitido en todo el mundo. Although its original channel is Nickelodeon,''SpongeBob''is now broadcast around the world. Fue creado por el artista, animador y biólogo marino, Stephen Hillenburg, y es producida por su compañía, United Plankton Pictures, Inc. Descripción del show En el fondo del océano Pacífico, en la ciudad submarina de Fondo de Bikini, vive el protagonista, una esponja marina rectangular y de color amarillo, llamado Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. It was created by artist, animator, and marine biologist, Stephen Hillenburg, and is produced by his company, United Plankton Pictures, Inc. show Description In the bottom of the Pacific Ocean in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, lives the protagonist, a marine sponge and yellow rectangular named SpongeBob SquarePants. La casa de Bob es una piña, donde vive con su mascota caracol Gary. Bob's home is a pineapple, where he lives with his pet snail Gary. Bob Esponja adora su trabajo como cocinero en el restaurante El Krustáceo Krujiente y posee la habilidad de meterse en todo tipo de problemas sin quererlo. SpongeBob loves his job as a cook at the Krusty Krab restaurant and has the ability to get into all sorts of trouble without meaning. Cuando no está poniénthumb|[[Bob Esponja personajes|Bob Esponja]]dole los nervios de punta a Calamardo Tentáculos, su vecino calamar (irónicamente), Bob se mete en un montón de caos y experiencias raras con sus dos mejores amigos: el amigable pero tonto Patricio Estrella, una estrella de mar rosada y obesa; y Arenita Mejillas, una ardilla inteligente, fuerte pero un poco presumida, que vive en el fondo marino en su casa, un domo de poliuretano bajo el mar. When no one hen ]] dole nerves Squidward Tentacles, his neighbor squid (ironically), Bob gets into a lot of chaos and rare experiences with her two best friends, the friendly but stupid Patrick Star, a pink starfish and obese, and Cheeks Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel intelligent, strong but a little smug, who lives on the sea bed at home, a dome polyurethane under the sea. Arenita sale del domo con un traje parecido al de los astronautas, para tener aire bajo el agua. Arenita dome comes with a suit like the astronauts, to get air under water. Escenario Fondo de Bikini es la ciudad submarina donde los personajes viven, una ciudad estereotipo de una típica ciudad norteamericana, contaminada, superpoblada pero al fin y al cabo bonita. Stage Bikini Bottom is the city where the characters live underwater, a city stereotype of a typical American city, polluted, crowded but nice after all. En Fondo de Bikini las limitaciones de la vida marina son violadas, por ejemplo: los personajes no nadan, no flotan, caminan, y nadar es lo equivalente a volar. In Bikini Bottom limitations of marine life are violated, for example, the characters do not swim, not float, walking, and swimming is the equivalent of flying. Hay fuego, y los peces caminan usando la "cola" como si fueran sus piernas y las aletas como manos. There is fire, and the fish walk by using the "tail" like their fins as legs and hands. En Fondo de Bikini los caracoles marinos equivalen a los gatos en tierra firme, maúllan, y al enojarse, gritan como los gatos; los gusanos marinos equivalen a los perros, ladran, jadean, y los encadenan; las medusas equivalen a las abejas, zumban y pican; las almejas equivalen a las aves, ya que pueden volar; los nematodos a las termitas pues terminan con todo comiéndoselo; y los hipocampos equivalen a caballos. In Bikini Bottom snails amount of cats on land, meow, and the angry, screaming like cats, marine worms are equivalent to the dogs bark, pant, and chained, the jellyfish are equivalent to the bees buzzing and itch, the clams are equivalent to the birds, as they can fly, the nematode to termites as they end with all comiéndoselo, and seahorses are equivalent to horses. Categoría:Nickelodeon